be honest baby (we can always try)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Alfred Jones, sang Kapten dari perang yang gagal, Natalya Arlovskaya, terlalu mencintai misi hingga terasing dari negara asalnya. Mencari jalan keluar, melarikan diri. Jalan terakhir, misi inikah? {avengers!au} #550


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Cincin-cincin pegangan pada langit-langit kereta berdentingan. Seorang anak memanjat bangku, mencoret-coret kaca yang baru saja dibersihkan, ia menjadi kesal karena tak ada yang bisa ia lihat. Ketika kereta itu keluar dari terowongan, hari sudah gelap. Penumpang tua terkantuk-kantuk. Yang berdiri, hanya empat orang yang kurang beruntung hari itu karena nyaris ketinggalan kereta, terhuyung-huyung beberapa kali.

Alfred menaikkan syalnya hingga hampir menutupi mulut. Dengan pelan dan gerakan hampir tak terbaca, ia mendekat pada orang tak beruntung lain yang memegang cincin seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung di situ.

"Aku tahu kau juga sedang melarikan diri, Natalya."

Natalya meliriknya tajam.

Namun ia tak bisa lari. Mereka punya nasib yang sama.

* * *

Sejak kali pertama ia membuka matanya dari tidur panjang yang sia-sia, bayang-bayang Operasi _Rolling Thunder_ itu tampak paling nyata saat ini. Saat ia sedang bersilang tangan, menunggu perintah di atas kursi empuk yang barangkali berharga ribuan dolar, di ruangan yang sepi tetapi dikelilingi layar-layar dan petugas yang hanya bekerja dengan jari-jari mereka seperti robot. Alfred berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada layar-layar di sekitarnya, yang menampilkan kotak-kotak virtual dengan tulisan yang terus bergerak, tetapi ia langsung merasa pusing. Hampir lima puluh tahun lalu, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sakit kepala adalah membidik dari kejauhan, di tengah hutan belantara atau dari kaki bukit ke puncaknya, dan itu bukan benar-benar tugasnya. Masa payah sebelum _super serum_.

Di hadapannya Natalya bersandar pada meja. Sama-sama bersedekap. Defensif. Bahasa tubuh tak sadar yang benar-benar mengatakan hidup mereka detik ini.

Joachim datang dari bayang-bayang. Sebuah map dengan sampul biru tua mengkilat diangkatnya, tetapi Alfred rasa itu tak perlu.

"Pada dasarnya, tujuh puluh persen dari statistik kasus adalah tentang pencurian." Joachim duduk di sebuah kursi, tak jauh dari sudut meja yang disandari Natalya.

"Kalian hidup di zaman saat sains berlomba-lomba untuk mengubah dunia secara drastis," komentar Alfred, sedikit tersenyum.

" _Kalian_?" Joachim menjalinkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja. "Kau selalu diterima di masa ini, Cap. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyesuaikan diri."

Alfred masih merasa ada yang tidak tepat, tetapi ia diam saja. Perdebatan adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia hanya akan mengacaukan kata-katanya sendiri, dan semua orang akan semakin tahu, bahwa dialah si _orang yang seharusnya tidak di sini_.

"Langsung pada misi." Natalya menghampiri map Joachim di atas meja, kemudian membuka isinya. Ada foto dalam ukuran A4, data-data sekelompok orang, kemudian data benda yang diincar dalam bacaan yang singkat, lalu wajah-wajah yang mencurigakan.

"Kita punya sebuah lab yang tak terlalu jauh dari Las Campanas."

Alfred masih mempermasalahkan penggunaan kata _kita_.

"Ada satu eksperimen yang masih dikembangkan berkaitan dengan reaksi nuklir untuk senjata sederhana yang disertai kendali jarak jauh. Lab berada jauh dari pemukiman karena dikhawatirkan ada bahan atau buangan yang bisa membahayakan warga. Sayang sekali masih ada orang yang memerlukan bahan itu lebih dari kita hingga rela melacaknya dengan meretas sistem penyimpanan empat hari lalu."

Alfred melihat Natalya mulai terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Dia luar biasa mencintai misi dan aksi, itu yang sempat dikatakan Joachim saat merekrutnya minggu lalu, tak terlalu lama setelah ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kecintaan itu membuatnya rela menjadi buruan di negara asalnya dan berada di organisasi swasta negara lain.

Namun Natalya menderita lebih dari yang diduganya, kata Joachim. Semua orang di organisasi tahu bahwa dia cukup tertekan karena masa lalu yang tak bisa diselesaikannya. Natalya dihantui. Ia ingin lari tetapi ia terjebak di kecintaannya sendiri.

"Dan di mana mereka meletakkan barang curian?" Natalya menelusuri permukaan salah satu kertas dokumen.

"Kriminal payah yang menyedihkan, sebenarnya." Joachim tersenyum miring. "Mereka juga mencuri _tempatnya_. Tidak ada satu pun laboratorium di Amerika Serikat yang punya kombinasi peralatan yang sama dengan yang berada di sana."

Alis Natalya mengerut, kemudian terangkat dengan cara yang Alfred yakini merupakan saat otaknya bekerja dengan cara seorang mata-mata. "Dan kita harus mencuri dari tempat kita sendiri. Yang berarti kita sudah tidak bisa memakai cetak biru lama dari gedung itu lagi karena mereka telah menempatinya beberapa hari. Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang telah mereka atur di gedung."

"Tidak ada orang lain sepertimu, Natalya. Kau memang paling tepat untuk misi ini."

Natalya sama sekali tidak bisa diimpresi dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Perbekalan?" Natalya melanjutkan lagi, tak peduli pada hal barusan.

"Sudah diletakkan di Quinjet."

"Tidak boleh ada korban?"

Joachim mengelilingi setengah meja. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan peraturan karena kalianlah yang akan melihat kondisi dan situasi di lapangan. Namun kita butuh setidaknya satu orang untuk diinterogasi. Aku punya insting, yang berkata bahwa kelompok mereka tidak hanya bergerak di sini."

Alfred dan Natalya saling lirik.

"Satu lagi." Joachim mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru dari kantong celananya. Dari dalamnya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah botol kecil untuk diberikan pada masing-masing dari mereka. "Sistem injeksi. Taruhlah di posisi yang paling mudah dijangkau. Gunakan hanya di saat-saat darurat, atau kalian merasa _tidak ada jalan lagi_."

"Baiklah, apakah ini saatnya pergi?" Alfred menggenggam botol kecil itu erat-erat.

"Berapa total penyerang?"

"Kemungkinan lima. Para peneliti kita, yang kebetulan hanya dua orang di sana tadi malam, mungkin sudah ditindak oleh mereka."

* * *

Apa yang harus dioperasikannya di pesawat ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan pesawat yang ia gunakan berdekade-dekade dulu. Di operasi-operasi yang ia lakukan dulu, helikopter adalah primadona. Masa-masa saat keefektifan helikopter menjadi buah bibir. Mudah sekali semua berubah hingga ke yang serba digital dan sentuh. Dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini, Alfred lebih banyak diam dan Natalya yang mengemudikan.

"Yang di kereta tadi," Natalya memulai dengan dingin. "Tahu apa kau?"

Alfred menyeringai dingin pula. "Joachim bercerita _cukup_ banyak."

"Dan ia kira bercerita tentangku pada orang lain bisa mengurangi bebanku."

"Kita sama-sama punya beban, huh?" Alfred bersandar pada kursinya, kursi yang begini jelas lebih banyam daripada tempat duduknya di helikopter terakhir ia kendalikan sebelum ini. "Oh, ya, tentu saja. Kita _bukan_ pahlawan super."

"Mereka bilang _iya_."

"Lantas, apakah itu artinya benar? Kita tidak bisa membenarkan semua pendapat."

Natalya tidak menjawab begitu lama. Tangannya tertahan di atas sebuah panel. "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Tidak secara metafora, barangkali," sanggah Alfred. "Apartemen yang mereka sewakan untukmu terlalu luas untuk satu orang, dan kamarmu di gedung pusat juga luar biasa."

"Kau tahu banyak untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun kurang dari sebulan."

"Hampir semua berkas konfidensial sudah berada di tanganku."

Natalya menoleh seperti mendeteksi bahaya. "Secara legal atau tidak?"

Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Karena kau juga tidak bisa meluruskan semua pendapat, maka, akan kujawab jujur. Sebagian ya, sebagian tidak."

Natalya berdecak.

"Kau ... tahu, kita memang bisa merasa menjadi bayang-bayang, tapi selalu ada jalan untuk lari."

Natalya mengangkat alis, memicingkan mata saat mulai menurunkan kecepatan. Ia telah menemukan jalan yang familiar. "Bagaimana kalau yang inilah jalan untuk lari yang terakhir?"

Alfred memandangnya, tetapi Natalya tidak tahu. "Aku ketakutan melihat hidupmu."

"Apalagi aku." Natalya berdeham, cara duduknya tegang. "Aku mencintai pekerjaanku, terlalu mencintainya hingga orang-orang di sana membuangku. Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Kemudian, yang di sini menyambutku. Namun aku, perlahan-lahan, merasa kosong. Aku adalah senjata. Itu saja."

Alfred meresapi kata-kata itu dalam-dalam. Natalya jelas tidak mengatakan itu sebagai pengisi keheningan semata. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya, dan mungkin Alfred hanya satu orang dari sedikit pihak yang dipercayainya. Alfred merasa sedikit terhormat, walaupun itu artinya berat. Ia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menerima dirinya sendiri, ditambah lagi satu orang mencoba mencari pertolongan darinya.

"Dahulu, saat aku di Vietnam," Alfred mendapati dirinya mengoceh tentang masa-masa yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya, tetapi masih terasa sangat membebani, "aku berada di garda terdepan aksi pasifikasi. November 1968. Aku ikut para kader ke dusun-dusun. Aku bicara banyak dengan orang yang putus asa karena ketakutan."

"Kau berbicara sebagai Captain America, dengan meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Klise. Namun banyak orang hanya membutuhkan keyakinan baru lewat kata-kata."

"Kita tidak bisa berprasangka pada cara hidup orang lain."

"Hmmm. Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengetahui kalimat itu saat Serangan Tet. Saat seorang penyusup mengonfrontasiku secara langsung, berkata bahwa aku adalah bencana hidupnya. Simbolisasi dari negara yang menghancurkan hidupnya, hidup keluarganya, teman-temannya ..." Kemudian Alfred mengangkat bahu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa, kehidupanmu sudah kacau di masa itu."

Alfred tersenyum miris. "Perang Vietnam berbeda dengan Perang Dunia Kedua. Meskipun sama buruknya, aku masih berpikir akan lebih baik jika mereka bereksperimen untuk hal seperti diriku di Perang Dunia Kedua. Aku sempat pulang sebentar saat masa Serangan Tet, dan kebodohan terbesarku adalah muncul di publik, di tengah-tengah unjuk rasa anti-perang."

"Mereka melemparimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya."

Natalya mengendalikan pesawat untuk menukik turun. "Kalau memang tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kita berdua, ya sudah. Siapkan dirimu. Kita akan mendarat beberapa kilometer lagi."

* * *

Tidak ada penjagaan yang signifikan di pagar kawat yang mengurung lab itu. Meskipun begitu, Natalya sudah bersiaga dengan pistolnya dan _widow's bite_ di pergelangan tangannya. Alfred mengangguk di seberangnya, sebelum mereka menerobos pintu kayu hanya dengan sekali tendangan Alfred.

"Ada yang salah," ucap Natalya sambil menyiagakan lagi jari pada pelatuk pistolnya, menumbangkan seorang penjaga yang terkejut setelah keluar dari pintu samping. "Mereka mengirim _top agent_ , sementara pencurinya bukan dari agen yang menakutkan—setidaknya menurut preferensi Joachim dan anak-anak buahnya?"

"Selalu ada yang bisa dicurigai," tukas Alfred sambil menampar seorang penjaga yang keluar dari pintu yang lain dengan perisainya. "Termasuk, apa yang terjadi di belakang kita."

Natalya baru saja akan menendang pintu ketika seseorang mencekiknya dari belakang. Alfred dengan sigap memukul si pencekik, tetapi dapat ditangkis. Alfred ganti memukulnya dengan perisai, orang itu tersentak hingga merunduk kesakitan. Di saat lengah itu, Natalya menendang ke arah belakang, tepat mengenai tulang kering, lalu menggunakan sikunya. Saat pergelangan tangannya yang memiliki _widow's bite_ berkontak dengan tubuh orang yang menahannya, Natalya segera menyerangnya. Orang itu jatuh setelah Alfred menambahnya dengan satu pukulan yang nampaknya langsung merusak hidungnya.

Natalya segera mengabaikannya dan langsung menembus pintu yang dihajar oleh Alfred. Beberapa orang di dalamnya sudah menodongkan senjata, semuanya memakai masker.

"Mereka mengubah interiornya."

"Yang berarti kau tidak bisa menembak sembarangan, atau kau bisa mengenai kotak penyimpanan," Alfred memperingatkan sambil melemparkan perisainya. Dua orang dikenainya, tetapi setelah jatuh, mereka langsung bangkit lagi. Alfred langsung menyerang ulang.

Natalya tidak peduli. Ia tetap menembak. "Tembakanku akurat. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Cap." Ia pun berhasil menumbangkan dua orang.

Mereka sama-sama diam sambil mengendap-endap. Tidak ada gerakan atau suara sama sekali. Lorong remang-remang itu berujung pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat terang, sekelilingnya adalah lemari-lemari kaca, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa ataupun siapa-siapa di tengah-tengahnya. Ada tiga lorong sebagai cabang. Masing-masing sama terangnya. Alfred mendelik pada Natalya.

"Mereka benar-benar mengubah bagian sini juga."

"Bersihkan satu per satu."

Mereka memasuki lorong yang pertama, yang ternyata buntu, dan hanya ada lemari kaca kosong di sudut. Alfred dan Natalya berbalik, tiga orang langsung melepaskan tembakan. Alfred ingin melemparkan perisainya, tetapi terlalu berbahaya karena lemari di depan sana menyimpan banyak botol berisi barang asing. Ia ganti dengan menghadapi musuh-musuh yang berdatangan secara satu lawan satu, dengan tangan kosong dan sesekali bantuan perisai.

Natalya tak sama dengannya. Ia masih terus menembak, sekali melompat karena musuh menunduk dan mengincar pijakannya. Sementara melompat ia melepaskan dua tembakan sekaligus, dua orang jatuh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan, mata mereka berkeliling. Tidak ada lagi musuh. Alfred mengernyit. "Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi?"

"Jaringan mereka tetap bisa terlacak meski tanpa menginterogasi semuanya." Natalya berjalan menuju salah satu lorong. Lorong itu bercabang lagi, tetapi yang salah satunya buntu. Ada meja yang berserakan dan banyak botol serta komputer yang masih menyala di sana. Di sudut, dua lemari kaca mengurung dua orang peneliti yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ambil semua benda dengan label dengan nama yang berbau bahan nuklir," perintah Natalya, sementara itu ia telah mengumpulkan beberapa kotak dan koper pendingin di dekat meja. "Aku akan mengambil seluruh data dari komputer."

Kening Alfred masih berkerut. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa harus kita yang dikirim."

"Misi adalah misi, Alfred."

"Mungkin aku memang terlalu gagal di Perang Vietnam hingga mereka mulai mempertimbangkan bahwa sebaiknya aku memang dikirim untuk misi-misi seperti ini."

"Sesumbar, Cap?" Natalya berlalu, menuju ruangan lain.

Memang terdengar bodoh dan sangat keterlaluan, tetapi paling tidak Alfred tahu bahwa tujuan mereka menciptakan serum pahlawan super lebih besar daripada seluruh hal yang sedang ia hadapi ini. Apakah mereka mulai malu dengan konsep yang diciptakan pendahulu mereka tersebut?

Ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Entah kapan akan dia dapat jawabannya. Ia langsung menuju ruangan lainnya, mencari apa saja yang diperlukan.

Setelah semua barang terkumpul dan mereka mengeluarkan dua ilmuwan yang dikurung itu, Natalya menghubungi seseorang di markas melewati _intercom_ di telinganya untuk meminta bantuan pasukan untuk keperluan yang mendesak.

"Bukankah kita bisa membawa semua ini langsung ke Quinjet?"

Natalya mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi aman tak tersentuh dari salah satu saku pakaian antipelurunya. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah tempat Alfred menyimpan benda yang sama. "Aku tidak memintamu mengikutiku, tetapi aku ingin tahu. Kata Joachim, jika tak ada jalan lain, pakailah ini, hm? Saat ini, aku tidak tahu jalanku. Aku menolak menjadi senjata, tetapi aku sudah tidak punya rumah untuk pulang."

Tangan Alfred seperti dikendalikan secara autopilot saat meraih benda yang disimpan di saku tersembunyi di lengan atasnya. Ia sempat mengamati benda itu lamat-lamat di antara kedua jarinya.

"Aku curiga pada Joachim," kata-kata terakhir Natalya sebelum ia menyuntikkannya ke lehernya.

Alfred, melihat Natalya begitu terburu-buru, langsung melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka berdiri di sana begitu lama, tanpa gerakan, tanpa reaksi. Mereka bertatapan bingung. Bahkan Natalya juga tidak mengerti, ia melihat tangan dan kakinya. Dia terlihat semakin tak mengerti saat ia bicara, tampaknya bukan dari kehendaknya sendiri, "Cap, kau satu-satunya harapanku. Kau adalah orang yang tersisihkan. Kita sama. Kita harus mencari jalan keluar."

Alfred membuka mulutnya, masih tak mengerti juga pada hal yang sedang terjadi, "Nat, kau misterius. Aku tidak bisa mengerti siapa dirimu, tapi aku yakin aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, termasuk fakta apakah kau bisa menjadi temanku untuk meloloskan diri kebingungan ini."

"Kita adalah orang yang tersisihkan, tapi apakah ini tempat yang tepat?"

"Kurasa jika kita terus bekerja sama."

"Alfred Jones, veteran yang gagal, sementara itu aku, Natalya Arlovskaya, mata-mata dan pembunuh terlatih yang gagal untuk memanusiakan dirinya, kita bisa saling menolong. Teruslah bekerja bersamaku." Mata Natalya membelalak, dan ia baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini."

"Aku juga—tetapi kadang-kadang aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Satu pilihan yang kadang-kadang tersedia adalah menerima bahwa aku memang senjata yang bisa dipertukarkan atau diperjualbelikan."

"Kautahu, aku memang simbolisasi, tetapi pada waktu yang salah. Amerika Serikat tidak mendapatkan kejayaan yang diharapkan dari sebuah intervensi keras kepala di sebuah negara yang seharusnya memiliki caranya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa tampil di publik terlalu sering karena banyak yang menganggap bahwa aku memang benar-benar gagal, aku simbolisasi dari aksi yang salah."

"Banyak kesalahan pada masa laluku."

"Pun masa laluku."

Mereka saling berpandangan, napas mereka terengah-engah, kemudian mereka terduduk di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Alfred merasakan beban yang berat pada matanya,

lalu ia tak tahu ia jatuh tertimpa apa.

* * *

Ia membuka matanya, dan ada Natalya di bangku yang sudah pasti bukan berada di ruangan yang sama lagi.

Mereka membuat sebuah persetujuan bersama untuk segera keluar dari sana. Joachim berada di luar, duduk tenang di hadapan sebuah meja dengan komputer tablet di tangannya. Ia tenang sekali menghadapi Alfred yang menggebrak meja dan Natalya yang menatapnya dengan aura menantang.

"Untuk apa berbohong pada kami tentang serum kejujuran? Ironisme macam apa ini?"

Joachim memberikan senyum teduhnya. "Karena kalian membutuhkannya lebih dari siapapun. Apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menolong?" Joachim mematikan layar komputer tabletnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju pintu. "Kalian selalu diterima. Ini rumah kalian. Kami memiliki kalian sebagai Natalya dan Alfred, bukan hanya sebagai Black Widow ataupun Captain America."

* * *

Alfred masih belum bisa mengenyahkan bayang-bayang hutan lebat dan perbukitan hijau yang berlubang-lubang. Entah butuh waktu berapa lama hingga ia bisa terbiasa dengan lampu-lampu yang menyemarakkan kota dan mengganti bintang-bintang.

Natalya bergeming di langkan yang sama.

"Apakah ini jalan keluar?" Alfred memulai.

Natalya sempat meliriknya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini jalan awal?"

"Memulai ulang, kalau begitu?"

"Kedengarannya terlalu klise. Itu yang pertama kali kudengar saat aku datang ke Amerika Serikat."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakannya lagi, padahal yang pertama sudah gagal?"

Natalya mengangkat bahunya. "Ada hal yang berbeda."

Alfred menyengir lebar. "Mungkin kita harus bekerja sama lebih sering."

Natalya melempar pandangan pada kota. "Untuk sementara, aku tidak ingin partner lain. Ada yang harus kita temukan bersama."

"Arti. Kita mencari arti kebersamaan kita."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: it's been an old dream to see alfred jones as cap and nat as black widow. you know—amebela was the one of the reason i started to get into cap/widow or romanogers years ago. though sometimes natalya arlovskaya (physically) is portrayed well in sharon carter (i also have read the steve/sharon parallel for this otp out there), i can't help to see her as the black widow. nama mereka sama. eheu. and we shouldn't ask anymore about alfred.

iye saya ga pinter adegan action huhu. dan saya masih bermimpi untuk bikin fik sekeren film/tv series dari mcu but i'm not that smart tho ahahahah will try as time goes by. plis koreksi saya untuk bagian action-nya okay

dan ... sebagian dari fik ini saya tulis dalam masa struggle saya atas kepergian kim jonghyun. so i am a little bit insecure in some parts, forgive me.

cheers!


End file.
